Dragons and Angels
by captaincuddlesthegreat
Summary: The French dragon has turned up missing near the Opera populaire, and the Egyptian dragon is sent to investigat a possible move by the huntsclan. In her investigations she encounters Angels, Persians, and mysterious Phantoms.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Phantom of the Opera, nor American Dragon: Jake Long. This story combines elements from both the original novel such as: Erik's appearance, and THE PERSIAN! But for the most part it's the 2004 movie, which I know best. Without further ado, here is Dragons and Angels!

Dragons and Angels

Chapter one

Meg Giry walked down the dark streets of Paris during the late hours of the night. She carried with her a bag full of food to take back to the Opera house. There weren't many people out at that time, so she felt safe, despite being alone in the dark streets. She neared the Opera house, but she cut through an alley anyways. In the alley, she began to feel that something was breathing behind her. She turned around to see something- a person- cloaked in black shadows, wielding a strange, spear-like weapon! There was suddenly a big flash of green, and Meg was thrown to the ground! There was another big sound as Meg lay there; she got up and saw a man standing there. He had on beggars clothes, and had shaggy, red hair. He looked very panicked, as he helped Meg off of the pavement.

"You need to run!" he cried. Meg stared at him, dazed. "Hurry, before he finds us!" the man yelled; suddenly, the dark figure returned, and snatched the other man up, leaving Meg defenseless; she covered her face from the two fighting men!

The red headed man suddenly cloaked himself in pure fire! When he emerged, there stood a big, dark-green dragon covered in spikes! It charged at the figure, but it wasn't long before the other creature overpowered him. Meg had already gotten up and ran out of the alley, and towards the Opera house, yelling the entire time.

- Restaurant in Paris. Two days later-

An old woman sat down, alone, at a table in the restaurant. She had white hair that showed through the hat she was wearing. She was a very short woman, and was wearing very extravagant clothes. A young woman strolled up to her. The young woman had very tan skin, and neatly layered black hair, and a plain, gray beret. Her eyes were almond-shaped and bore a dark brown hue. She wore very average, loose fitting clothes.

"Hello, madam." she began. "I am Rabiah, from Egypt, and I have come here to France to study European culture." The old woman looked to both sides, then back to Rabiah.

"Well, my child. I am Agathe, please sit down" said the old woman, as Rabiah did so "So, I understand that the Egyptian magical society has not dealt with the hunts clan at all."

"No, madam. We have our hands full with all of these other rogue magical creatures, but I can assure you that I am the best hunter in my family, and I can get the job done without causing any trouble." said Rabiah.

"You better live up to your words, Egyptian dragon. If Mihael is not returned by the end of this week, then I can only assume the worst!" said Agathe in a strict tone. "He vanished near the famous Opera Populaire; I think you'll find the most evidence there. Now, let's quit wasting time here, and head out."

"Where will you be going, Madam?" asked Rabiah.

"Away from here, I can tell you that much. There is not much an old dragon can do nowadays, but I am needed elsewhere in France for… Other issues. Please… Find my student, before he gets into any real danger." said Agathe before leaving. Rabiah got up, impatiently, and ran out the back exit, into an alley. As soon as she saw that there was no one in sight, she ran further down the alley. "Dragon up!" she yelled, as her body became cloaked in a blue flame! The dragon that emerged had black scales on it's main body, and red on it's underbelly. She had many golden pieces of armor along with large, golden wings. Her face was jackal like, big ears and all. The dragon leapt up into the sky, vanishing amongst the clouds.

-Opera Populaire

La Carlotta stood in the center of the stage, preparing to do a performance of the aria in Hannibal. She opened her mouth and started singing: _Think of me. Think of me fondly, when we've said GOODBYE!"_ Her voice powered through the main chamber and resonated, much to the disliking of the maids. She was in the middle of the piece when suddenly from the rafters came a large curtain! Carlotta braced for impact, but was suddenly swept off of her feet, away from the renegade curtain! Carlotta got up, unharmed, and so did her rescuer; Rabiah. Carlotta helped the Egyptian girl up, and then dusted herself off. Her face turned red, and she leered right towards the group of managers before her.

"That's it!" she bellowed "I'm-a DONE with this stupid Opera house, and your-a faulty stage equipment!" she said pointing to Joseph Bouquet in the rafters. She then turned to the dazed Rabiah and said in a calmer tone: "Mademoiselle, what is your name?"

"Rabiah!" she blurted out.

"Thank-a you, Rabiah, but your act of kindness will not stop-a me from leaving this-a disgusting place FOREVER!" screamed Carlotta before storming off. One of the managers blocked her path, attempting to stop her.

"B-but, Madam, these things do happen!" he said nervously.

"No! For to long these things do happen!" Carlotta replied back "Mother! Bring-a me my doggy and my boxy!" with that, she stormed out of the large door, continuing to curse in Italian. While the managers went off in a storm of complaints, Rabiah tried to sneak away.

"It was him, the Phantom of the Opera!" a small voice said next to her "It's the strangest thing! And just the other night something terrifying happened to me! I think that it was him!" said the voice of Meg Giry, talking to Christine. Rabiah didn't know why, but she felt herself take interest in what the petite girl had to say.

"Excuse me, but who is this Phantom of the Opera?" she asked Meg.

"Well, no one really knows that; there are many rumors about him, but I gather from that night that he's some sort of monster hiding out around here." said Meg.

"What exactly happened, Meg?" asked Christine.

"There was this great, big man that attacked me- the phantom, I guess- and then, this red haired man blocked his path in an attempt to save me!" exclaimed Meg "I couldn't see what happened exactly, but I think the phantom won… It was very odd, I could have sworn I heard sounds of roaring an fire"

"Like a dragon, Meg?" interjected Christine, confused.

"No, not like that!" retorted Meg

"What?" gasped Rabiah _red haired man in the Parisian district facing a possible huntsclcn member? Roaring and the sound of dragonfire? He must be the French dragon, and if so then maybe this phantom character is the captor! _"What are your names?"

"I'm Meg Giry and this is Christine Daae; we're both ballerinas."

"My name is Rabiah, I am a traveler who is here to study European culture."

"Well, I hope you'll find the Opera house to your liking." said Christine happily.

"I'm sorry, but for now I must return to my hotel, but I shall be back to see you both again." said Rabiah. She bowed to Meg and Christine, and then trotted out the door. _A phantom of the Opera, eh?_ she thought_ Who would have known that my target would be this easy to find!_

- later that night, outside of the Opera House-

Rabiah snuck down the alley adjacent to the Opera house, she was cloaked in a black shawl. She spotted some trash cans and other boxes stacked up on the wall of another building. She jumped up to the roof of the building then to a next one, making her way to the roof of the Opera house. _Okay, lets see, This Phantom guy isn't a confirmed member of the hunts clan, so there's a chance that he could be a magical creature. The presence of a dragon could be the thing that smokes this guy out…_ Rabiah transformed into her dragon form, and flew up to the top of the golden dome on the Opera house. Her dark body was perfectly concealed in the night sky; only her golden wings showed through the darkness. Once she had landed, she transformed back into a human, and slid off the dome to the balcony. It was deserted, so she could make her way to the door, and down the stairs.

Once inside, she looked for the best way to get to the rafters, where she could get a good look at the entire audience chamber before moving onto the next room. Eventually, she had given up hope on finding an entrance, and decided that dragon powers were her best bet. "wings of the dragon!" she whispered as her golden wings emerged from her back. Thankfully for her, the Opera had not yet begun, so hardly anyone was out in the audience; that made it very easy for Rabiah to fly swiftly up to the rafters. However, just as she landed, Joseph Bouquet entered from the shadows! Rabiah thought quickly about where to hide, and then dove into an empty box and shut its lid, it was most likely a retired prop that Bouquet had made his chair.

For what seemed like hours, Rabiah waited in her small confines, waiting for Bouquet to get up. She contemplated just springing out of the box and bolting, but she had vowed to keep her presence on the down low. Finally, Bouquet got up for whatever reason, and Rabiah gently lifted of the lid, and bolted towards the door, and hid under a pile of wood that was just inches away from the drop off. Now she could actually hear what was happening onstage in the performance itself. Someone was singing the exact same aria Carlotta had been singing, only in a lighter tone. Rabiah recognized the girl as Christine who she had met earlier.

The time came for Rabiah to move onto the next room, but before she could exit, she saw something propped up upon the wood pile; a plain, black mask. Rabiah picked up the small item, and tossed it around in her hands. _This stupid thing may come in handy_ she thought _I might as well keep my human identity as secretive as possible._ Rabiah placed the mask over her eyes; it fit good enough. Then, she swung part of her black cape around the remaining portion of her face. As soon as she was satisfied with her disguise, she left.

Rabiah ran down another hallway, getting further down from the main audience chamber. Suddenly, her ears picked up on a faint noise. Normally, no one would be alarmed of this, but Rabiah was weary of everything. "Ear of the dragon!" she whispered as a tall, black and red ear protruded from her head. She placed her ear to the wall, and indeed, she could hear an organ faintly playing in the background. _Who'd be playing organ alone when there's an Opera going on in the same building? Better yet, why does it sound as if its coming from below the Opera house? Rabiah, hoping to hear the organ better, pressed her ear down harder onto the wall, when suddenly, the wall gave way! It was as if she had plunged through an open door! She fell through the secret door, and landed on the stone below; then the room became black as night as the door closed itself…_

_-end of chapter one-_

_AN: Is it good, fangs? JK. Please review, okay? Let me know if it sucks or not, though I doubt that'll stop me from writing it._


	2. Chapter 2

Dragons and Angels

-Chapter two-

"Hey!" Rabiah shouted through the darkness "Where-the!" she began to shout, but it was apparent that no one would hear her. She snapped her fingers and a jet of dragon fire shot out of them, illuminating the space she was in. She was in a long hallway, that seemed to spiral down into the depths. By now, the Organ music had grown stronger. Rabiah quietly descended the hallway, making her way at last two a small creek full of water. It was lit with candles inside candelabras which were in the shape of human hands. Rabiah extinguished the flame on her finger, and jumped into the moat. She swiftly swam to the source of the music.

When Rabiah surfaced, she found herself in a large, hollowed out cave! It was filled with mirrors covered by drapes, and various other things one might find in the abode of an artist. Though the thing she noticed first was the giant organ, and the man playing it. He was, in a word, elegant. Dressed in a long, black cape that had a collar which hid his neck, and on his head was a black top-hat. Rabiah watched him at the organ, even though she wasn't musical in the slightest, she was simply amazed by the way he played the instrument, it was as if his fingers were gliding across the keys.

Rabiah was temporarily entranced with the music so much that she forgot her purpose there. She repositioned her mask, and stepped out of the water. It splashed everywhere, but the mysterious man paid her no mind. This was the man, or monster, who had imprisoned one of her comrades, and tried to harm numerous other magical creatures, and she was about to end it all here; either that, or she'd be another victim. However, her first priority was to rescue the French dragon, not to kill this thing; though she was prepared to do so. It was apparent that this stranger wouldn't stop playing to notice her, so she decided to make herself known. In a loud, infuriated voice, she yelled:

"HEY!" The man stopped his playing and frantically turned around; he stared at Rabiah in awe and shock. She could see his face in full view now; he wore a white mask that obscured the upper half of his face. The lower half had a strange, appearance; almost death-like. She stood motionlessly, her firm gaze was locked on him.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" he shouted at her, getting up from the organ.

"You don't need to know either of those things, I'm here for one thing only." replied Rabiah.

"I don't care!" he yelled angrily "What are you doing down here? Have you no senses?" he spat at Rabiah, bad choice on his behalf, she thought.

"Hmph! The last thing you'd want to do is arouse my suspicions any more!" barked Rabiah "Are you not, the alleged Opera Ghost?

'You are correct, mademoiselle! It's a shame that you wasted time and intellect trying to get down here, only to meet your demise!" he snapped.

"My demise? I have come on behalf of the French and Egyptian magical communities, and though I know you will not consent to this, Monsieur Phantom, I am obligated to tell you that I will spare you if you agree to surrender the French dragon." After hearing that, the Phantom looked at her confused and perplexed, after all, here was some foreign lady coming in unexpectedly, telling him allegations of dragons and magical creatures!

"Madam, what are you saying? Here I was, thinking that you were in league with the Daroga! It is now clear that you are insane, and I shall have to put you out of your misery!" he said, while he slowly moved his hands into a pocket in his cape.

"Me? Insane? I'll just have you know that I won't be out-matched by some demented monster-" exclaimed Rabiah when suddenly he tossed out of his hand, a rope, which wrapped itself around Rabiah's neck! As he tightened his grip, she fell to the floor! _A rope? Why isn't he using any magic?_ Rabiah though frantically; there was only one thing that could save her now; dragon claws. She was able to throw him off of her, allowing her time to slash through the rope! Her eyes lit up in fury as she faced him. However, he merely reached into his cape again, then suddenly a puff of red smoke engulfed the entire room! "Wings of the dragon!" Rabiah gasped, as her golden wings burst out of her back. With two powerful flaps, the smoke cleared, but the Phantom was gone! The only thing that had changed was there was an opening in one of the mirrors! Rabiah rushed over to the mirror, but instead of going through it, she fell through yet another trap door!

This time, she fell down a large chute, and landed in a pit filled with water! She surfaced to find that there was a metal gate above the chute she had fallen through! Slowly the spiked gate made its way down to the water; it soon became clear to Rabiah that she'd have two choices: be impaled by the spikes on the gate, or drown when the gate obscured her air source. Too bad the Phantom didn't know about dragons!

"Dragon up!" shouted Rabiah as she turned into her dragon form! She leaped out of the water and latched onto the gate! With one big huff, she let loose a ball of fire that decimated the gate instantly. She didn't stop there; once a path was cleared, she shot up to the very top of the shaft, and launched yet another fire ball at the roof! After flying out through the debris, she found herself outside in the night sky once again!

"Well, it's better than nothing…" she panted, when suddenly, a shot of green energy hit her in the back! It knocked her off balance, and she plummeted to the ground! _He's back with his weapon!_ she thought. As she lifted herself off of the ground, she faced her assailant. He was cloaked in black, and perched on one of the rooftops. His spear was pointed at Rabiah's head. Before he had time to fire it, Rabiah tackled him, sending both of them to the roof! Using her superior dragon strength, Rabiah tried to overwhelm her opponent, but the strangest thing occurred; He threw her off of him! Rabiah's body hit the roof with a thud!_ How could he have the strength to overpower a dragon? she thought, as the phantom lifted his spear to end Rabiah's life!_

_However, fate decided that it wasn't her time. A huge ray of light from a spotlight fell on them both, though it seemed to be focused on the phantom. He covered his face and then took off! Rabiah slipped back into her human form, and jumped off of the roof! When she did, she landed on someone who let out a grunt upon impact! He was first to get up, though he helped Rabiah up._

"_A-are you okay madam?" the man asked. He had dark skin similar to hers, and a turban upon his head. His face was thin and he had a goatee and mustache; it was the Persian!_

_-end chapter two-_

_AN: Surprise! The Persian has made his appearance; let's see how he'll react to another person who's looking for Erik! _


	3. Chapter 3

Dragons and Angels chapter 3

"Alright, Mademoiselle." Began the Persian, staring at a scratched up Rabiah. "What were you doing up on that roof?"

"I-I… I don't have time for this; there's a fugitive on the loose, and I have to find him by the end of this week!" Rabiah snapped back. She tried to rush past him, but he caught her, and forced her to face him.

"Madam, what are you saying?" he asked. Rabiah sighed and looked to the floor, apparently deep in thought.

"I'll tell you this much…" she uttered "The alleged Phantom of the Opera has just attacked me…" Suddenly, the Persian got a confused and alarmed look on his face. Rabiah stared at him intently, "Do you know him?" she asked, in hope he'd have useful information.

"What I wanna know is how YOU know about him!" he gasped.

"I can't tell you that!" she said defensively. "Well… All right. You really wanna know? I am on a mission from.. A wealthy French family who had a loved one turn up missing. My duty here is to apprehend the phantom, and hopefully return the missing family member…" At least that was the simple version; she couldn't tell this guy about the dragons, and the hunts clan. "Now that I've let out this information; I want you to tell me as much as you can about the phantom." The Daroga stared downward, in deep thought; deciding whether to trust Rabiah, or not.

"Erik is a very mysterious man… I wouldn't want to agitate him if I were you." he replied. _So he's got them thinking that he's a mortal just like them. _Rabiah thought. _Well, it's clear that this man underestimates me, and so does 'Erik'._

"However, there is proper leverage that can be used towards him". The Persian said.

"What kind of leverage?" Rabiah frantically asked.

"He is infatuated with one of the ballerinas. Christine Daae." he said reluctantly. "Not a choice I approve of. For god's sake he's old enough to be her father! He's been my friend for some time, but he won't listen to me when I tell him that what he is doing is wrong…"

"Really? If he's your friend, then why are you giving me this information?" asked Rabiah.

"Because, if he really is keeping someone captive; I don't want them to suffer. Even if means having to turn against Erik… It must be true coming from an authoritative figure such as yourself."

"I take it you like to help those in need, Mr…?" said Rabiah.

"My name is Nadir. Your name is?"

"Rabiah. I thank you for your help, but for now I need somewhere to retire for the night."

"I'm sure someone in the Opera house can help you."

"That's a good idea… I should really get back inside there and continue my search, by now the phantom could be back in his lair…"

"You've been in the lair?!" he gasped.

"Yes, I was very close to nabbing him, but he got away… Now if you'll excuse me." Rabiah said, as she started running towards the Opera house. Nadir tried to catch her, but she was already out of sight. She felt bad for leaving him there, but she needed to continue her search, especially now that she knew what she was dealing with. However, it upset her that she told the Daroga her mission, and gotten no valuable information on her quarry. For now, she was just going to snoop around the Opera house, and maybe try to find that secret door again. She quickly remembered the chamber she had just escaped from, and wondered if she could relocate it. This proved to useless, as it was the middle of the night. Little did she know that she was being stalked, and said 'stalker' was probably responsible for re-sealing the hole. However, Rabiah, was totally unaware of it, but to her luck, she decided to return to the Opera house. She approached a backdoor, and slipped in. She was now in what looked like a wardrobe room, and soon peered into the door leading to the hallway. She heard two women in the hallway, their voices drawing close!

Rabiah ducked and headed straight for the closet, which was filled with so much elegant clothes it would be easy to blend in. Two women entered the room; one an older woman with hair tied back, the other was a young, beautiful, black-haired girl. The older woman handed the younger one a black rose, and then whispered to her:

"The Angel of Music is pleased with you." She gladly accepted the rose, which had a dark ribbon tied around it. Rabiah dismissed this, until she heard the older woman address the girl as 'Ms. Daae'. This was Christine; the one the Daroga mentioned; the one who supposedly held the Phantom's heart captive. Rabiah leaned back into the closet, arms folded. She was going to sit here all night until she saw a sign from him, aside from frilly roses. After she surveyed the room fully, Madame Giry exited. Soon, a young man arrived to take her place. He was a handsome and apparently wealthy boy, judging by his attire. His long, brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, a look considered to be in fashion at the time for men. His face was nearly flawless. Rabiah could tell that Christine was exited upon his arrival, even Rabiah felt a bit flustered by his presence. Rabiah continued to stare at him like an infatuated teenager, and even listen in on his conversation with Christine. He began coaxing her to come down to the after party, but for some reason she kept refusing, saying that her 'angel' was very strict. Rabiah rolled her eyes at the girls blatant ignorance, and continued to eye Raoul, until he left the room.

It was then, that by some mysterious means, the lights suddenly extinguished. Christine seemed mildly alarmed, as did Rabiah. It looked like the Daroga's advice paid off; she's be seeing her number one suspect soon enough. Christine leaned into her mirror, and turned about as if someone was talking to her; someone who remained out of her vision (Yeah, no musicals and bursting into song. I'm gonna make it a little more subtle). Knocks could be heard at the door; possibly the Vicompte returning. His calls became more alarmed when he noticed that the door was locked.

Christine stepped further to the mirror, and lo and behold, the image of the Opera Ghost began to materialize. What was he, a demon? _So sick!_ thought Rabiah. _What kind of Demented freak would lure young women in such ways! I'm clearly dealing with a psychopath!_ Suddenly, he extended his hand to hers, and she took it like an unsuspecting child. The mirror revealed itself to be another secret door, which Daae calmly stepped into with her captor. Slowly, they made their way down, until Rabiah could not hear them anymore.

She finally exited the closet, ready to get back to her sneaking, and soon apprehending. By now, the Vicompte had stopped knocking at the door. Perhaps he had gone off for assistance, but Rabiah wasn't concerned with that. Oh, she'd love to join forces with the handsome Vicompte, but not on her secret mission. She peered down the tunnel, making sure she was out of sight, and began her slow descent into the Phantom's lair once more.

AN: Man, been a loooong time. Looks like Rabiah's still hiding n' stuff, and may be developing a school girlish crush on Raoul (Yeah, I don't bash him. He cool with me) Let's see what the Phantom thinks when he meets up with his new enemy.


End file.
